Purple Rain
by aicchan
Summary: Biru bertemu hijau dalam kehampaan suara. Meski begitu, dia menemukan jerit pedih dalam kilau lembut yang amat dia suka. Ada duka tertanam di sepasang permata emerald itu dan dia tak ingin kesedihan merambat semakin dalam. -ShakaMu - M for Lemon - Only for Fujoshi - Enjoy


Hujan turun perlahan di tanah Jamir, membuat udara menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Di sebuah menara kuno yang berdiri di tanah itu, tampaklah dua pemuda sebaya yang duduk nyaman di sofa dan menghadap ke perapian, menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Purple Rain **© aicchan

Romance – Hurt/Comfort

-Alternate Reality-

Shaka X Mu

**M rated for adult action, not explict but… only for PURE FUJOSHI**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Kalau kau lelah, tidur saja!" ujar Mu, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca sedari tadi.

Shaka tidak menjawab dan berbaring di sofa dengan menjadikan pangkuan Mu sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali dalam posisi seperti ini. Shaka selalu suka suasana di Jamir. Tenang, sepi, jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia, seolah mereka berada di dimensi terasing. Dia meraih seuntai rambut panjang Mu yang terurai dan mengecup ujungnya.

Itu membuat Mu menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Shaka yang kini memainkan rambutnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"… Tidak. Hanya saja…" Shaka mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Mu, "kau seperti hendak menangis."

Mendengar itu, Mu sedikit terkejut, lalu dia menggenggam jemari Shaka, "Bukankah kita semua seperti itu? Aku, kau, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Milo…"

Shaka membuka kedua matanya yang biasa tertutup dan biru bertemu hijau dalam kehampaan suara. Meski begitu, Shaka menemukan jerit pedih dalam kilau lembut yang amat dia suka. Ada duka tertanam di sepasang permata emerald itu dan Shaka tak ingin kesedihan itu merambat semakin dalam. Dia beranjak duduk dan memandang sosok rupawan di hadapannya, "Mu—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shaka." Jawab Mu sebelum Shaka menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ulangnya. Menegaskan.

Tapi mata tak bisa berbohong.

Mu menunduk, diletakkannya buku yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Mencoba tak acuh pada sosok pirang yang dia tahu, masih terus memandangnya. Lantas dia berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan menghela napas, "Aku… ke kamar dulu." Sang Aries pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, hilang di ujung anak tangga yang tampak dari ruangan berbentuk bulat tempat sedari tadi mereka bersama.

Gemeretak suara kayu yang terlalap api mengisi gaung sunyi di sana. Shaka berdiri, membenahi bagian pakaiannya yang berupa kain berwarna jingga lembut yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali pundak dan lengan kanannya. Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu kembali menutup kelopak matanya, lalu perlahan dia berjalan menuju tangga dan menapak menuju bagian teratas menara Jamir yang telah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Dia tiba di ruangan puncak menara itu. Sebuah jendela besar menjadi jalan bagi hembusan angin yang membawa titik hujan ke dalam. Shaka melangkah menuju tengah ruangan yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Di sana dia duduk bersila dan merasakan aliran _cosmo_ yang sangat familiar baginya… atau boleh dibilang, itu memang _cosmo_ miliknya, dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

Shaka membiarkan dirinya dirangkul lembut oleh _cosmo_ itu. Dalam kegelapannya, dia menangkap pencitraan seseorang yang amat mirip dengannya. Shaka tak lagi asing dengan sosok itu, karena sejak dulu, dia sudah sering melihatnya di dalam mimpi. Saat dia menjadi seorang _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary, barulah Shaka menyadari siapa sosok yang sering datang padanya itu.

Asmita.

Sosok dirinya di masa dua abad yang lalu. _Gold Saint_ Virgo semasa Holy War yang lalu.

Kini Shaka berada tepat dimana dahulu Asmita menunaikan tugas akhirnya sebagai seorang _Gold Saint_. Saat dia mengorbankan dirinya demi membuat tasbih dari buah mokurenji yang mampu menyegel jiwa _spectre_. Tasbih yang kini diwariskan padanya, menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menghadapi Holy War yang akan terjadi.

Shaka menarik napas panjang, mengembalikan kesadaran dirinya dan sosok Asmita menghilang. Ada sesak yang dia rasakan, tapi dia tak mau menyerah pada emosinya.

Hujan turun semakin deras, gemuruh petir terdengar seolah berada tepat di atas kepala. Angin pun bertiup semakin kencang, membuat hawa semakin dingin. Shaka kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Mu. Ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke Jamir, dia sudah hafal seluruh bagian menara Jamir ini.

"Mu." Shaka mengetuk pintu kayu di kamar Mu yang tertutup Dia tahu pintu itu tak terkunci, tapi rasanya tak sopan kalau langsung masuk begitu saja, "Mu?"

"… Masuklah!"

Setelah mendapat izin, Shaka baru membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya lagi setelah dia masuk. Dia menghampiri Mu yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, bersandar pada dinding. Shaka duduk di sebelah Mu, meraih jemari pemuda itu, terasa getaran halus disana, cukup bagi Shaka untuk mengetahui kalau Mu tengah menangis.

Shaka merangkul Mu dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Bukan hal aneh jika menangis saat ada dalam kedukaan yang begini dalam, karenanya Shaka membiarkan Mu menumpahkan perasaannya. Itu yang terbaik daripada menahan semuanya dalam hati, hanya akan menambah kepedihan yang telah menumpuk sesak….

Shaka membaringkan Mu dan menyelimutinya sebatas pundak. Lelah menangis, Mu jatuh tertidur, membuat Shaka lega, karena sejak mereka tiba di Jamir tiga hari lalu, Mu sama sekali tidak istirahat. Suara hujan terdengar makin deras di luar sana. Sepertinya tak akan berhenti sampai esok pagi. Awan mendung menutupi sinar matahari sedari tadi dan pastinya kini hari sudah malam, karena hujan tak juga berhenti sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

Berbaring di sebelah Mu, Shaka membawa pemuda itu merapat padanya. Aroma wangi khas tubuh Mu menggelitik indra penciumannya, namun Shaka masih bisa menahan diri. Seberapapun dia rindu pada momen kebersamaan mereka, saat ini yang terpenting adalah menunggu sampai Mu setidaknya sedikit pulih dari duka yang merudungnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Ya.

Tujuh hari yang lalu.

Saat _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary harus kehilangan rekan seperjuangan mereka. Darah dari sesama _saint_ Athena harus tumpah di tanah Sanctuary karena ambisi seseorang. Seseorang yang merupakan _Gold Saint _Gemini, salah satu dari prajurit penjaga Athena. Namun nafsu dan ketamakan telah membutakan hati sang Gemini, mengubahnya menjadi orang yang berdarah dingin.

Lengan Shaka semakin erat memeluk Mu, berlindung dalam kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

#

_"Sungguh memalukan. Kau telah jatuh dalam lembah penuh godaan, Aspros."_

_ "Maafkan aku, Asmita… tapi yang akan menjadi lawanmu adalah boneka ini."_

_"Hentikan! Jangan mendekat, Asmita! Aku tak ingin melawanmu."_

_"Kau telah jadi boneka kakakmu jauh sebelum kau dikendalikan genro maouken."_

_"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN AGAR SEMUA INI BERAKHIR?"_

_"Aku yakin kau sudah punya jawaban untuk itu, Defteros."_

_ "KENAPA KAU MENYERANG KAKAKMU SENDIRI, DEFTEROS?"_

_"Aspros… sebenarnya kau adalah penerusku untuk menjadi Pope… Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kau justru gagal dalam tes terakhir dariku?!"_

#

Shaka sontak bangun dan duduk dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, mengabaikan suhu dingin yang terasa menusuk.

"Shaka?" Mu ikut terbangun karena gerakan Shaka yang tiba-tiba itu, "Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" dia mengusap lengan Shaka.

"Mimpi…? Bukan…" tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Shaka membiarkan dirinya dibimbing kembali untuk rebahan. Kembali dia memeluk Mu erat, ingin melupakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat, meski dia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shaka?" tanya Mu.

Mencoba tak membuat Mu cemas, Shaka tersenyum, "Tidak. Kurasa memang hanya mimpi buruk. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur lagi."

Meski tak percaya, Mu tak memaksa. Dia masih bisa menunggu sampai Shaka sendiri yang bercerita. Maka dia memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri dalam rangkulan hangat itu dan segera kembali dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Mendengarkan hembusan napas Mu yang teratur, Shaka menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun bayang-bayang adegan yang dia lihat dalam tidurnya masih terus mengusik.

Apakah itu ingatan masa lalu? Ingatan Asmita?

Shaka mengenali tempat yang dia lihat. Itu adalah aula di Pope's Chamber, tempat dimana para dua belas _Gold Saint_ berkumpul untuk menerima misi mereka. Yang dia lihat disana adalah Asmita, seseorang berjubah _Pope_, lalu _Gold Saint_ Gemini dan seseorang lain yang berwajah sama dengan sang Gemini. Sama persis seperti Saga dan Kanon.

Aspros dan Defteros… jika Shaka tak salah mengingat nama.

Kejadian itu… Gemini berusaha untuk membunuh sang _Pope_. Sama seperti kejadian dimana Saga membunuh _Pope_ Shion supaya dia bisa menduduki jabatan tertinggi di Sanctuary.

Apa ini yang dikatakan tentang sejarah yang akan terulang dengan sendirinya? Apa semua yang terjadi ini adalah skenario yang telah ditentukan dan tak akan bisa diubah?

Tak ingin membebani pikirannya sendiri, Shaka pun kembali membiarkan jiwa raganya dirangkul kegelapan yang menenangkan.

.

.

"Shaka …"

Suara Mu membuat Shaka terbangun. Dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, "… Mu?"

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Bangunlah!"

Shaka pun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan duduk. Seketika dia merasa lega saat Mu menyentuh wajahnya karena saat itu dia tak menemukan kepedihan dan kesedihan yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menutupi aura hangat dari si Aries itu.

Begitu leganya, Shaka sampai tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir pemuda berambut ungu lembut itu.

"Sha—" suara Mu terhenti karena Shaka tak juga melepaskannya. Malah rasanya mereka semakin mendekat dan tangan Shaka sudah melingkar di pinggang Mu. Susah payah Mu menjauhkan wajah Shaka darinya, meski tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya, "Hentikan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini… masih pagi."

Shaka hampir saja tertawa mendengar alasan yang sedikit konyol itu, tapi dia masih bisa menahan diri agar tak membuat Mu tersinggung, "Baiklah. Jadi kalau pagi sudah berlalu, bukan masalah lagi, kan?"

Mu langsung berdiri mendengar itu, "Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Cepat bangun dan kutunggu kau di meja makan." Dia langsung berbalik dan dengan langkah sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, Mu segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

Setelah Shaka mencuci muka, mereka berdua menikmati makan pagi sederhana. Hanya dua lembar roti di dampingi sosis juga potongan daging yang dimasak dengan mentega. Ada juga sepoci teh melati yang menebar aroma wangi menenangkan. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan menikmati santap pagi tanpa suara. Hujan rintik kembali turun di tanah Jamir, membuat udara pagi semakin dingin.

Piring dan gelas kotor dibiarkan bertumpuk di tempat mencuci.

Shaka dan Mu duduk lagi di sofa, menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian yang menyala temaram. Mereka memandang rinai hujan di luar sana, lembut, perlahan, seolah waktu mengalir lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Di sela keheningan yang nyaman itu, mereka berbincang dengan jemari mereka bertaut erat. Kepala Mu bersandar di pundak Shaka, lega bahwa dia tak sendiri di masa saat kesedihan menghantuinya seperti sekarang,

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Sanctuary, besok? Athena mengizinkan kita beristirahat cukup lama."

Mu mengangguk, "Kita sudah cukup lama meninggalkan Sanctuary. Lagipula, sudah tugas _Gold Saint_ untuk selalu berjaga di kuilnya."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

"Sepertinya kau keberatan."

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu suka suasana disini."

Mu memandang wajah Shaka, "Setiap kali kemari, kau pasti bermeditasi di atas, tapi kali ini tidak?!"

"Sudah. Kemarin."

"Hanya sebentar? Biasanya kau bisa menghabiskan waktu tiga malam untuk bermeditasi."

"Aku lebih memilih bersamamu."

Mu kembali bersandar di pundak Shaka, "Aku selalu merasa kalau kau tampak berbeda saat bermeditasi di sini. Kau bisa beritahu aku alasannya?"

"Kau tentu tahu cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di menara ini… 200 tahun yang lalu."

"Ya. Tentang Virgo Asmita. Master Shion pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Shaka terdiam sebentar, "Aku… memang belum pernah memberitahumu tentang ini…." Maka dia pun mengatakan semua pada Mu. Tentang mimpi-mimpinya, tentang ingatan yang terus datang padanya setiap kali dia teringat pada Asmita. Mu mendengarkan dengan setengah takjub setengah tidah percaya.

"Kau serius, Shaka?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar." Shaka mempererat genggaman di jemari Mu.

"Malam tadi… kau bermimpi tentang mereka juga? Karena itu kau terbangun?"

Shaka mengangguk dan menceritakan isi mimpinya pada Mu, tentang tragedi Gemini di masa lalu. Mu terdiam setelah mendengarkan cerita itu. Sama seperti Shaka, dia berpikir apa memang takdir Gemini adalah takdir yang begitu gelap?

"Maaf ya, pagi begini aku malah bercerita hal yang tidak mengenakkan."

Mu menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Aku senang kau mau cerita," ujarnya, "kau sendiri yang selalu bilang agar tak memendam masalah sendiri."

Suara hujan terdengar semakin deras. Mu beranjak dari duduknya hanya untuk menambahkan beberapa kayu ke dalam perapian. Dia juga merebus air lagi di teko kecil untuk membuat teh lagi, lalu dia kembali ke sebelah Shaka.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita meninggalkan Sanctuary."

Shaka mengusap kepala Mu, "Asal kau tidak kembali bersedih di sana."

"Tidak akan. Aku sadar larut dalam duka bukan jalan keluar yang baik untuk setiap masalah." Mu memandang wajah Shaka, "Masih ada tugas besar menanti kita, meski mungkin itu adalah tugas terakhir kita di dunia ini."

Sekali lagi Shaka menggenggam jemari Mu, "Kita adalah _Gold Saint_, berperang sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah tugas kita sejak awal," dia mengecup jemari kekasihnya, "Lagipula aku tak akan menyesali apapun, karena aku sudah memiliki hal terindah di muka bumi ini."

Mu memejamkan mata saat Shaka mendekat dan mereka berdua berbagi satu ciuman lembut yang begitu manis hingga mereka tak ingin melepaskan diri. Mu membiarkan Shaka membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa karena saat ini dia tak butuh yang lain, hanya keberadaannya bersama Shaka yang berarti.

"Shaka… Lihat aku!" Mu menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Shaka dan tersenyum begitu melihat permata biru jernih lurus memandangnya.

"Aku tidak butuh mata ini untuk melihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu."

"Diamlah! Mulutmu itu tetap saja pandai mencari kata."

"Hanya untukmu." Shaka kembali menutup matanya dan membungkam Mu dengan satu ciuman lain yang cukup untuk membuat mereka lupa dengan semua di sekitar mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai helai kain yang menjadi pakaian mereka tergeletak pasrah di lantai batu yang dingin. Kehangatan alami tubuh mereka bertemu dalam sinkronisasi yang selaras, seimbang, bersatu dalam denyut yang seirama.

"Shaka…" lirih suara Mu memanggil nama pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuhnya, membuat dia merasa bagai ada di awang-awang. Detik berikutnya tak ada kata terucap, semua terganti gema ambigu yang mengisyaratkan lumpuhnya kerja otak untuk memproses bahasa.

Akal pikiran tak lagi berjalan normal, tertutup kabut yang membuat mereka mengandalkan naluri untuk saling memberi, untuk saling merasakan, untuk saling mencinta. Desah napas mengiring tiap gerakan, begitu perlahan, mengabaikan waktu yang terus berjalan, seakan semua tak lagi berarti, seakan hanya keberadaan mereka berdua yang nyata di dunia ini.

Mu memejamkan mata, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya saat merasakan jemari Shaka yang menari di tiap inci tubuhnya, membawa kesadarannya berkelana dalam dunia labirin yang menyesatkan. Ada panas menggelitik di dalam tubuhnya, membuat detak jantungnya berpacu, napas tersengal dan tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa menunggu perintah dari otaknya.

"! Sha—" Mu tersentak begitu tubuhnya menerima panas dari luar yang meruntuhkan dunianya dalam sekejab.

Shaka menenangkan sosok yang bisa merangkul jiwanya dengan utuh itu, kecupan lembut dan belaian halus dia berikan agar Mu lebih tenang. Itu tidak sia-sia karena napas Mu yang memburu perlahan mulai normal lagi. Pemuda itu memeluk leher Shaka, memberi keleluasaan padanya untuk melanjutkan apa yang tertunda. Perih yang menyiksa perlahan berubah menjadi sensasi yang memabukkan, keduanya menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu, tak ingin kebersamaan mereka berakhir begitu cepat.

Mu membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher Shaka, kedua lengannya erat memeluk sang Virgo ketika dia tak lagi sanggup menahan diri lagi. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Mu, Shaka mengecup pundak Mu dan membaringkannya lagi di sofa. Dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih sebelum membawanya jauh meninggalkan fana dan mencapai ujung kewarasan.

Dengan meningkatnya intensitas gerakan mereka, logika terhapuskan, dunia menghilang dan segala bunyi tenggelam dalam kesatuan mereka yang lebih absolut dari apapun. Jeritan tanpa suara lepas dari bibir Mu begitu raganya melepas semua himpitan yang menyesakkan dan tubuhnya jatuh lunglai dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"… Shaka…" bisik Mu lirih, disentuhnya wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu, "jangan pergi!"

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Shaka, memberikan satu kecupan ringan di pipi Mu, "Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidak selama kau masih menginginkanku disini."

Memenuhi keinginan jasmani dan tuntutan rohani mereka yang masih haus akan kehadiran sang kekasih, sekali lagi mereka menutup diri akan laju dunia, membangun dimensi sempurna yang hanya milik mereka. Tanpa seorangpun yang bisa mengganggu. Tempat dimana eksistensi mereka berdua menjadi satu hal mutlak yang melebihi segalanya.

.

.

Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan mendung, tampak tak mampu melawan otoritas gelap yang menggantung semenjak pagi meski air langit tak lagi tumpah ke bumi. Mu duduk di sofa seraya mengeringkan rambut Shaka yang basah. Shaka selalu bilang kalau rambut Mu itu indah dan halus, namun bagi Mu, justru rambut Shaka yang lebih indah darinya. Warna pirangnya seolah berkilau jika disapa oleh cahaya mentari.

Shaka, yang duduk di lantai, bersandar di kaki Mu.

"Hei, aku belum selesai mengeringkan rambutmu."

"Lanjutkan saja nanti." Shaka menjadikan kedua lutut Mu sebagai tumpuan kepalanya, "Aku masih tidak ingin kembali ke Sanctuary."

Mu tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan manja seorang Shaka yang dikenal sebagai _Gold Saint_ tanpa ampun dari Sanctuary, "Sudah waktunya kita kembali. Aku yakin Aldebaran, Milo dan Aiolia pun sudah kembali pada posisi dan tugas mereka." Dibelainya lembut kepala Shaka, seolah memperlakukan anak kecil.

"Kalau di Sanctuary, kau pasti sibuk mengurusi si bocah dan selalu ada saja alasan ini itu untuk menghindar dariku."

Sadar kalau Shaka sedang merajuk, Mu harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa dan membuat si Virgo itu tersinggung, "Jelas saja aku memperhatikan Kiki, dia muridku. Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk mendidiknya agar kelak dia bisa menjadi pewaris Aries yang tangguh."

Tak bicara lagi, Shaka membiarkan Mu kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk. Waktu seperti ini terasa begitu sempurna meski langit sedang tak bersahabat. Shaka membiarkan diriya dirangkul oleh _cosmo_ milik Mu. _Cosmo_ yang selalu di suka, mirip seperti _cosmo_ milik _Pope_ Shion dulu. Hangat, lembut dan kuat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. _Cosmo_ yang ada untuk melindungi, perwakilan dari pribadi Mu yang memang sebisa mungkin selalu memilih jalan damai untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Shaka~ jangan tidur di sini!"

"Aku tidak tidur."

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku." Mu menegakkan badan Shaka, "Kemari!"

Shaka berpindah dan duduk di sebelah Mu, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kakimu mati rasa lagi."

"Aku sudah biasa." Mu mengambil novel yang terletak di meja kecil di samping sofa dan membiarkan Shaka berbaring dengan menjadikan kedua kakinya sebagai bantal.

Kembali kesunyian mengisi nyaman di antara mereka. Menikmati sisa waktu dan ketenangan di sini sebelum mereka kembali ke Sanctuary dan kembali menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai abdi Athena.

Hingga saat maut datang menjemput mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

BAIKLAAAAAH! Akhirnya saya buat ShakaMu juga setelah otak bertarung dengan pesona SagaShaka *abaikan*. _Well_~ ini lemon kedua saya, jadi mohon masukan dan sarannya supaya bisa lebih baik lagi klo saya mau nyumbang fic macem begini #evillaugh #ditendang


End file.
